legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ixis
Ixis (イクシス, Ikushisu) is a minor character in Legend of Legaia. He is a native of Rim Elm and childhood friend and rival to Vahn. Appearance Ixis is a small boy of 13 years old with bluish-green hair. He wears brown pants, red shoes, and a blue shirt with yellow trim at the bottom. Personality Ixis is rather envious and apparently underwhelmed with his living situation in Rim Elm, calling the village "boring" and telling Vahn that he hates that the village is filled with mostly old people and kids. He often expresses his dismay that Vahn gets to do things that he is unable to, such as being chosen by the Ra-Seru and being born earlier so he could join the hunt before him. Ixis seems to be girl crazy, revealed when he shows his jealousy toward Vahn when he arrives in Rim Elm with Noa as he calls her a "cute chick" and Vahn a "lucky guy." It is even highly suggested that he has hidden feelings for Mei as well. Ixis tends to be boastful but does not have the courage to back up his claims. Always trying to one-up Vahn, Ixis exclaims that while he may not be a Ra-Seru wielder he is at least as good as Vahn in hunting. Story Early Life Ixis grew up with Vahn in Rim Elm as the son of one of the village hunters. Being the only two boys in the village of identical age, Ixis and Vahn became good friends. However, Ixis developed a rivalry with Vahn and would often try to prove himself better than him at things. ''Legend of Legaia'' Ixis is usually found wandering about in his family's little hut within Rim Elm. He is shown to be envious of Vahn when he is allowed to join the hunt, as he is still slightly too young to go outside the Wall with the hunters. One night when a loud banging starts to bend Rim Elm's Wall Ixis decides to join the others outside to investigate, commenting to Vahn that the villagers are all cowards. However, when the Seru invade Rim Elm Ixis bolts to his house and hides immediately, giving Vahn the excuse that he decided to protect his family. When Vahn equips Meta Ixis is initially scared of him and tells him to stay away from his family, but when the villagers all assemble by the Genesis Tree he gets rid of his fear. Still, he expresses his humiliation that he must trust his fate to someone just barely older than him. Once Vahn leaves Rim Elm the Village Elder gives Ixis permission to join the hunters early, possibly due to there being a shortage of males in the village but also due to the fact that the power of the Genesis Tree got rid of the Mist around the southern coast, enabling the hunting trips to become far less dangerous. When Juggernaut later assimilates with Rim Elm Ixis is one of the villagers who becomes fused with Juggernaut's innards. Ixis blames Vahn for the situation, saying that he said that the Mist was all gone and that none of it should have happened. But when Vahn, Noa and Gala destroy the Juggernaut and return everyone to normal Ixis seems to let go of his anger toward Vahn. Ixis plans to become the primary provider for Rim Elm once Vahn leaves to pursue his ambitions. It is also discovered that he has hidden feelings for Mei. In one instance he teases Vahn that he'll steal Mei away from him if he doesn't return to Rim Elm soon, though he insists he is simply joking. However, in one possible ending it is discovered that he and Mei had developed feelings for each other while Vahn was saving the world and Ixis had proposed to her - Mei's mother, Maya, is not so thrilled about the marriage, preferring for Mei to be with Vahn. In this case, he tells Vahn that he feels a little embarrassed about it but that there's nothing he can do. But he encourages Vahn to make Noa his bride. Trivia * Considering that only 1 out of the 4 endings have Ixis getting married to Mei, this is unlikely the canon scenario. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia